New Beginnings
by bristow860
Summary: Three Months after Journey's end and The Doctor decides to pay a visit to Martha on a very special day. When a slip of the tongue hurts Martha deeply will he be strong enough to give her what she needs? Finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

The doctor rushed back into the Tardis, letting the doors slam behind him in his haste

The doctor rushed back into the Tardis, letting the doors slam behind him in his haste. The Tardis let out what sounded suspiciously like an indignant moan.

"Sorry" the doctor gasped, out of breath from his exertions. "Lets just get out of here" he exclaimed turning the knobs expertly, and the Tardis disappeared right in front of the angry mob of three headed creatures who had been chasing him though the forest.

"Jeez, what a touchy group" he huffed. "Imagine getting that upset about a little breaking and entering, how was I supposed to know that was the room of the princess I mean…."

He stopped abruptly when he remembered he was alone. It had been three months and he could never quite remember that. The place was eerily quiet, except for the sound of the Tardis' engines carrying him away from his latest adventure.

The Doctor sighed, and he briefly thought of the events of the three months ago. The darkness… the Daleks… Davros… Rose… Donna…. He shook his head and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the controls of the Tardis.

That was his way of dealing with the things he had seen, the things he had done, the things he had lost. Just don't think about them. If he allowed himself to think of all the things that he had cared about, the things that he no longer had then it would just overwhelm him. But he couldn't shake the feeling this time. Donna's face as she realised what he was going to have to do to her was killing him, nearly as much as the memory of her reaction to him in the kitchen. She treated him as nothing more than a random stranger in her life, which indeed he was. He ran his hands through his hair (he did have great hair…) and looked around the Tardis, looking desperately for something to get his mind off of all of this. His eyes locked on the phone.

Could he… Would she mind? She never said that he couldn't call her. That was what he really needed right now. A friend. Someone who would listen to him and tell him it was going to be ok. Maybe he could even persuade her to come for a little trip with him….

He reached for the phone. He dialled the number and hesitated, his hand hovering over the call button. Rose's face flashed into his mind and he quickly pressed the call button. It rang, once, twice, three times…. Seven times.

The doctor suddenly realised that she might not answer, a thought which had not occurred to him before this second. What was he expecting? That she would be sitting at home waiting for him to do something he had never done before. She clearly had a life now, one that didn't involve him, just like everybody else. He was just about to hang up when he heard her voice.

Slightly out of breath she said "Jack?"

The doctor frowned. That's where her mind went initially? Great.

"Jack?" he said indignantly. "Seriously, he's the first one you think of? Brilliant" He stopped suddenly as he realised that he was probably being a bit rude.

He heard a noise on the other end of the phone, which sounded like a door being closed.

Then "Doctor??"

"Yup" he said, "um… just wondering if I could maybe visit?

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"I mean, if it's not convenient it's ok. I mean there's all of time and space that I could be checking out, but I just thought, I mean… well…. I just need someone" he ended quietly.

A minute passed before she said "You know you're always welcome. Oh, but set the co-ordinates for the Torchwood centre in Cardiff. That's kind of where I work now. Oh and doctor, you're always the first one I think of" and hung up.

The doctor went to work setting the co-ordinates for Cardiff. This would be good, he thought. She always knew how to make him feel better. Martha, the only one he had left.


	2. Reunion

Martha smiled as she heard the familiar sound of the Tardis materialising

Martha smiled as she heard the familiar sound of the Tardis materialising. Without even thinking about it, she raised her hand to her hair and began to smooth it down. She was glad she'd decided to wear her new jeans today. Then her eye caught sight of the beautiful diamond sparkling on her left hand, and she berated herself for having these thoughts. The door to the Tardis was thrown open and there he was. He looked exactly the same as always, and Martha had to admit to herself that the feeling in her stomach was more than just happiness to see a friend.

"Martha!!" he cried, sweeping her into a giant hug and lifting her up off the ground.

Martha laughed as he swung her around. She had to admit she missed him when he wasn't around. She loved how excited he got about everything. At times it was like travelling with an over-enthusiastic puppy, but he never failed to get her excited about whatever adventure he had lined up that day, even when all she wanted to do was stay in the Tardis and sleep off the previous day's adventure. On the other hand, it was his love of adventure that had gotten them into so much trouble that she had to leave. Plus, one more day in that Tardis with him looking straight through her at times and she would have had to be sectioned. So she got out.

She couldn't honestly say that she never regretted her decision but even while regretting it, she knew that it was the best option for her sanity. But now with him standing in front of her, she felt the familiar thrill.

"So Torchwood…" he began, a smile beginning to form on his face.

Martha grinned right back at him her brown eyes sparkling. "Yup" she said.

"Jack was of the opinion that I was being wasted in UNIT so he offered me a job here at Torchwood. And if I'm being honest I actually prefer it here. All that military stuff, the running around, the saluting, gets kind of old after a while. This is what I was born to do. Plus, Jack is… well Jack"

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah he's certainly something. Well Miss. Jones, I have to tell you that Torchwood definitely suits you"

There was a gleam in his eye that Martha had never seen there before, a gleam which caused her heart to contract.

"Well, maybe it's the love of a good man" she said, desperately trying to regain her composure.

"Ah yes, the Doctor who spends his life travelling around the world. Whoever heard of such a thing" the doctor teased gently.

"Oi!!" Martha interjected. "He's nothing like you, believe me, I made sure!"

The doctor winced visibly at this slight. "Was it really so bad, travelling with me?" he asked softly.

"No!!" Martha cried. "The things we saw, the things we did… I'd never take those back ever. But the way you made me feel, the way you would hold my hand, or hug me gave me hope. And then you would say something, or worse, say nothing and just get that look on your face, and those were the worst moments of my life."

The Doctor looked at her, the pain in his brown eyes clearly visible. "I never said sorry did I? Well Martha, I'm sorry. I'm…

"So sorry." She finished for him. "It's ok" she said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about me. How're you doing? Let me guess, you're fine. You're always fine"

"Got it in one" he said. "Anyway, Miss Jones, could I interest you in a little trip?? I was thinking we could go back and meet Henry VIII. I bet he'd be brilliant, all beardy and crazy and…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed the look on Martha's face.

"You don't want to go?" he asked, confused. "It's just one little trip. I swear I won't let him lock you in the tower or anything…

"I'm getting married tomorrow" she said.


	3. Moments

**A/N**

** Here's chapter three of my Martha/ten story. All of us Martha/ten shippers have to stick together against the Rose avalanche out there!! I've had a few problems with this chapter so hope you all like it.**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. Remember, reviews make the story better. And cyber hugs for everyone who has added it to their alerts. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

The doctor sat on Martha's couch deep in thought. Of all the days to arrive back into her life. The day before her wedding. The one day he had tried desperately to avoid. This time travelling thing was more trouble than it was worth at times. He figured he'd hit March, April maybe. But no, here he was on the 25th of June 2009, the eve of her wedding.

After Martha's little announcement, the doctor had apologized profusely. He had offered her the Tardis for her trip to London, an offer she had accepted gratefully. She hadn't meant to still be in Cardiff the evening before her wedding, but Torchwood stuff had gotten in the way. Aliens never had the best timing. Including, ironically the timelord standing in front of her. So now she was back in her little flat in London showering, with the doctor in the next room. She should have known he didn't realise. When he rang her the day before she was supposed to be marrying Tom, she had stupidly hoped that maybe he was ringing her for a reason, maybe give her a reason not to marry him.

It was the night before her wedding, which meant one thing… the rehearsal dinner. Martha had rung her family on the way to tell them to meet her at the restaurant and that she was going to bring a guest. She just hoped that her family weren't going to be too upset seeing the doctor again. After all, it was going to be the first time most of them had seen him since the Saxon incident and she wasn't sure that Tish especially was going to be thrilled to have him around. Not to mention Tom. She tried not to talk about the doctor too much in front of Tom. He was incredibly jealous of the Doctors hold over Martha. Martha had told him time and time again that it was just friendship but he still didn't like to hear her speak of him. Maybe it was the fact that while her voice said one thing, her eyes said another.

Martha stepped out of the bathroom and the Doctor inhaled sharply. She was simply stunning. She was wearing a purple dress, which clung to her body, accentuating her every curve. She had swept her hair up into a sleek chignon. The Doctor couldn't help but stare at her. His hearts were racing and his palms were sweaty. Then the awful realisation, she wasn't his. Some other man was going to get to kiss her, dance with her, hold her, and call her his forever.

"Well, shall we be off" Martha said, breaking the Doctor out of his reverie.

"What? Oh right, yes. Miss. Jones, if you would care to accompany me" he said, holding out his arm for her to hold.

"One second" she said, "I've just got to grab a coat"

She ran into the hall way and returned carrying her jacket.

"Not your red leather jacket" the Doctor asked, genuinely upset. Whenever he saw her in that jacket he remembered what it was like when she was with him, before she was with this Tom guy.

Martha laughed, not picking up on the note of sadness in the Doctors voice.

"That jacket has seen some adventures hasn't it?? To be honest though, I don't think it would quite go with this outfit do you?" Martha said.

The Doctor walked over to Martha and took the jacket off her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Can't a man help a lady with her jacket?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course he can!" she said, "its just you've never helped me before. You're usually in such a rush out the doors of the Tardis, that you wouldn't notice if I was wearing a jacket or not" she finished with a grin.

The Doctor helped her with her jacket, breathing in her perfume and letting his hand linger on her shoulders. He could have sworn he felt her body tense slightly. Leaning in he whispered quietly in her ear "Well tonight I'm not in such a hurry to get out of here."

Martha's heart nearly stopped in her chest. What did he mean? What the hell did he mean? Could he….

She turned to face the Doctor and found herself inches from his face. His hand had moved down her arm. She looked deep into his brown eyes and moved her body slightly nearer to his.

Martha's mind was racing and her heart was pounding. The only things she knew for sure were that Tom had never made her feel this way, and that she was definitely not over the Doctor.

Caught in this moment, they pair nearly didn't hear the knock at the door. But they defiantly heard the door opening and the man's voice calling out in the hall.

"Martha, darling, you still here?"

Martha jumped away from the Doctor just as the dark haired man, with slight stubble walked in the door.

"Tom!" she gasped, partly in surprise that he was here, and partly because she hadn't quite caught her breath.

Tom stood in the doorway, holding a beautiful bunch of lilies. He looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Hello, we've not met. I'm Tom, Martha's fiancé" he said, holding out his hand to the doctor.

"I'm the Doctor"

Martha groaned inwardly as she saw the expression on Tom's face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Uh oh, whats Tom going to have to say about this? **

**I've been rewatching the third series and i've just remembered how badly the Doctor treated Martha, and i think i let him off too easily in chapter two. So in the next chapter the Doctor makes a revelation that causes MAJOR problems between him and Martha. Prepare for fireworks. intriged?? Good!!**

**Also, i'm off on holidays for the next 2 weeks. Will hopefully update when i get back. in the meantime, please hit that little grey button there and review!!**

**Thanks guys!! **


	4. Revelations

**A/N OMG Thnak you all for the amazing response to the last chapter. Thanks a million to everyone who had added this story to their alerts or favourites. And as well to the reviewers. THANK YOU!! It means so much that people like this. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating but was on holidays but home now :( so will hopefully update soon enough again.**

**I promised a revelation that would cause problems for our heroes and hopefully this will answer a few questions. Enjoy!!**

**Oh and am going to change the rating of this, just in case i get carried away in the next chapter!!**

* * *

Martha stared in amazement at the scene unfolding in front of her. Of all the things she had envisaged happening when she brought the Doctor to the dinner, this was not one of them. The Doctor sat in the middle of her family and Tom, regaling them all with stories of his adventures. She caught the end of one of his sentences… "So I grabbed her and we just ran and ran" the Doctor said. Martha chuckled to herself. That could be the end of every story the doctor told. In fact she was pretty sure it was.

She had explained to Tom, the reason behind the doctor being in her sitting room when he arrived. She was desperately trying not to think about what might have happened if Tom had followed their original plan to meet at the restaurant. Thoughts like that were not going to help anyone, no matter how much she wanted to think about how the Doctors eyes had stared into hers with that look that she had waited so long to see.

Tish left the little group around the Doctor and came over to Martha. She gestured to the Doctor and Tom.

"The pair of them are getting on rather well aren't they?" she said to Martha.

Martha chuckled. "Surprisingly so! I figured there'd be snide comments and tense silences all night. But instead I get this" She pointed over to the little group, where Tom was in fits of laughter at whatever story the doctor was telling this time. She vaguely heard the words "Agatha Christie, poison and Donna" and made a mental note to ask the doctor about that story later on.

Martha turned around so see Tish looking at her intently.

"So what's up?" Tish asked bluntly.

"What?" Martha said, confused.

"With you. You've been totally out of it all night. We've all noticed. Even Leo and you know how he is."

Martha shrugged. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I guess I'm just kind of nervous you know."

Tish shook her head. "Nope, I've seen nerves before. This seems like a case of cold feet. It wouldn't have anything to do with the star of tonight's show would it?" she asked looking Martha straight in the eye.

"The star of tonight's show? You mean the Doctor?" Martha asked, frowning slightly.

"Well it just seems a little odd the way he shows up here the night before your wedding and suddenly you are miles away" Tish said, in a tone which made her statement sound more like an accusation than a question.

"I'm right here" Martha said.

"Yeah in body. But in your mind you're somewhere out there, travelling the stars with _him._" Tish spat out the last word as if it were poison.

Martha leaned in to Tish. "I've told you a million times, the Doctor feels terrible about everything that happened with Saxon but you can't put all the blame on him. He saved the world don't forget."

Tish scoffed. "No Martha, you saved us after he got us into the mess in the first place."

Martha shook her head. "I only did what he told me to do. And in fairness, he was incapacitated. He'd have done the same for me. He would never leave me behind like that. I owed him."

Tish rolled her eyes and was about to reply when they were interrupted by a call from the table.

The Doctor called Martha over. "Now Martha, these people here tell me that they don't know the story of 1913. Can this be true??"

Martha looked at the Doctor a look of panic in her eyes. Oh God what was he going to tell them? With Tom there she didn't want her past feelings for the Doctor laid out in public. Another voice popped into her mind. _Past feelings…. Really??_ but she quickly pushed them away.

The Doctor nodded slightly at Martha. His way of saying, don't worry I won't drop you in it.

"Well you all know that this woman is hero. But what you don't know is that she saved my life a long time before the year that never was"

The Doctor proceeded to tell the group about 1913 and the Family of Blood.

Even now when the Doctor mentioned the matron, Martha felt a stab of jealousy and the sight of the pair of them kissing in his study flashed into her mind. In that second she remembered why she had left the Doctor. Tom may never have given her the goose bumps that the Doctor did, but he had also never made her feel like that. She knew that it was John Smith not the Doctor who loved the Matron and that thought had kept her sane.

The Doctor was getting to the end of the story. Francine's eyes had filled with tears.

"That poor woman. To find out that the man she loved never really existed at all. He was just an invention. Did you see her at all after John Smith left and you became the Doctor again?" Francince asked through her tears.

The Doctor nodded. "Yup. Actually I asked her to come travelling with me. I thought that maybe we could give it a shot. You know, with me as the doctor. She turned me down though. I guess I'm not as good as John Smith, eh Martha? He turned to face Martha with a cheeky grin which faded suddenly as he saw the look on Martha's face. He face had drained of all colour and her brown eyes were full of hurt.

"You asked her to come travelling with you and maybe make a go of it?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. "And what about me? You were just going to drop me off at my flat? Cheers Martha, thanks for saving me. I'm going to go travelling with her now though. Maybe get married, have a few Timelord/Human babies" Her voice had risen the whole way through this. She had totally forgotten where she was and who was surrounding her.

The Doctor looked at her, a look of panic on his face. "No, it wasn't like that Martha. I had totally ruined her life and I felt like I owed her something."

"Wow, you certainly do seem to make a habit of that don't you? You take us on these wonderful adventures and inevitably because of you, somebody ends up suffering. How long did Rose suffer trapped in that world? What about Donna? What you did to her? And then there's me. Why am I the only one who gets nothing Doctor? Rose got her Doctor, Donna doesn't wake up every morning with the knowledge of what is out there burned into her mind. But I get nothing. I get abandoned. And I always thought, you know the Doctor would have done the same for me. He would never abandon me. He just doesn't do relationships and especially not after what happened with Rose. But now I find out that it's just that the Doctor doesn't think enough of me. I loved you." She finished quietly tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

The Doctor stood in stunned silence. He had never thought of it from Martha's point of view. Martha always seemed so strong. He opened his mouth to say something but for the first time ever, the doctor was lost for words.

Martha turned on her heel and rushed out the door of the restaurant, followed closely by Tish. The rest of the group stood looking at the Doctor. Nobody knew exactly what to do.

Nobody thought to look at Tom who was sitting in exactly the same place he had been when the story started. He sat, his hands clenched tightly together, one single tear running his cheek. The image of a man who has just realised that his bride to be is in love with someone else.

* * *

**Poor Martha. That part of the 1913 episodes always grated on me. I feel like he treated Martha very badly there. I always wondered what Martha's reaction would be if she knew what he had done. The next few chapters will deal with this a bit more. Please review and let me know what you think. xx**


	5. Back Home

**A/N: **

**A quick update for this chapter, i just found it so much fun to write so hopefully it's good enough! Once again thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who has added me or this story to their alerts. Its had an amazing response! Enjoy**

* * *

Martha sat in her living room staring blankly at the wall in front of her. A cold cup of tea, still full was on the table in front of her. Her eyes were swollen from tears. So much so, that Martha felt that she would never be able to cry again. Surely there was no moisture left in her body?

After the Doctor had shattered her dreams she had rushed out of the restaurant, not having a clue where she was going. All she knew is that she couldn't bear to look at him. All this time she had believed that it wasn't her fault. She never really took the fact that the doctor didn't love her personally. She knew that the doctor had opened himself up to Rose and that losing her had been devastating for him. And so she had consoled herself with the fact that all that the doctor wanted was a friend, a companion. And she could do that for him, if that is what he wanted. But not this.

Martha screamed out loud, before catching herself. There was nobody around to hear her anyway. Tish had left soon after making Martha that cup of tea, after Martha had snapped at her. Martha couldn't remember exactly what she said, but it was something along the lines of: "Bet you're happy now. You were right all along. Go ahead… Gloat"

Tish's eyes were full of pity which irritated Martha more than anything.

"Just get the hell out of here. Can't you just leave me alone??" Martha screamed at her, taking her anger out on the only person there.

Tish had left, telling Martha that she was just going to be a little while gone. To be honest, Martha couldn't care less if she ever returned. All she felt like doing was curling up in a big ball, eating copious amounts of ice-cream and watching bad romantic comedies.

There was only one problem with that. She wasn't a girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend. She was a girl who had had an argument with an old friend, a friend she had feelings for, sure, but a friend none-the-less. She was a girl who was supposed to be getting married tomorrow, whose fiancé was somewhere out there. He was the only one who hadn't called her in the last 4 hours which should, she supposed, have upset her more than it did.

The Doctor had called her numerous times. She had answered the phone the first few times but found she was unable to form a coherent sentence to talk to the doctor. So she hung up and had spent the last three hours ignoring the buzzing sound coming from her phone. There was absolutely nothing he could say that could possibly make it better. For the first time, she realised the man she loved was truly an alien. No human could possibly hurt her as much as he had done, and not even understand why she was upset.

Martha was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She decided to ignore it, but the person on the other side of the door had other ideas. They lay on the buzzer, continually filling the small apartment with the harsh noise. Martha finally gave up and made her way to the door. She lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Martha Jones, you open this door this instant. I mean it young lady" Francine Jones shouted in her ear. Martha sighed and let her in. She knew from experience that her mother would not be denied. She opened the door to her mother. Stood behind her was the doctor. Martha went to close the door on their faces but the Doctor was quicker than her and stuck his foot in the door.

Francine spoke first. "Martha let us is. We need to talk about all of this"

The Doctor finally spoke up, a note of pleading in his voice. "Please Martha, just hear me out. I'm so sorry to have hurt you. Can we just talk?"

Martha looked at the Doctor and without saying a word swung the door open to let her mother and the doctor in. Francine turned to the Doctor.

"Let me talk to her first ok Doctor?" Francine said directing the doctor towards the kitchen. The Doctor knew better than to argue with Mrs. Jones. He'd felt her wrath before. He could still feel the sting on the side of his face from the last time he messed with her.

Francine followed her daughter to the couch. She took Martha into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes, Martha feeling for the first time that someone understood and cared. The love that only a mothers embrace can hold. When they finally pulled apart, Martha wiped her eyes and looked at her mother. Francine smiled gently at her daughter. She couldn't bear to see her daughter in so much pain. She would do anything to take the pain away from Martha. That's why she had brought the doctor with her. If the Doctor is what Martha wanted, then she would do her best to help her with that. If not, well Martha's brother and father would be more than happy to step in to hurt the man who had caused so much pain for their sister/daughter.

"So, is it safe to say the weddings off?" Francine asked.

Martha shook her head. "I've not even thought about it Mum. Though the fact that Tom hasn't rang me all night might mean that I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well darling, can you blame him? You rushed out of your rehearsal dinner in floods of tears, after causing quite the scene, because the man that you **claim** not to love, told you that he asked another woman to come travel with him"

Martha winced. "It's not just that Mum. I suffered so much during that time. It was 1913, and I don't know how well you know your history, but black people…not exactly welcomed with open arms. But I stuck it out for him. And now I find out that he didn't even appreciate it. He asked HER. What has she ever done for him??" Martha's tears were flowing openly again and Francine wiped them away.

Francine looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Martha Jones, what do you want??"

Martha looked at her mother. "I don't know" she said.

The Doctor stood in the kitchen listening to the conversation going on in the next room. For the first time, he understood what it meant to feel your heart(s) break. To know that he was the cause of her sorrow was one of the most devastating things he had ever felt.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be from the doctors viewpoint cos i think its been very much from Martha's viewpoint so far. Maybe its because i'm a girl so I find her angst so easy to write!! Anyway, let me know what you think. All reviews are very much appreciated.**


	6. Discussion

**A/N:**

**Damn writers block!! I had a bit of a moment while writing this chapter so please let me know what you think of it! Once again, thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or added it to alerts. As for those who have added me to their favourite authors list... THANK YOU so much!! It means so much. Please read and review and more than anything enjoy!!**

* * *

This was a situation that the Doctor was not familiar with. Had Martha been some alien creature, hell bent on taking over the world, he would know exactly what to do and how to react. Women, he decided, were the most alien creatures of all. He was sitting in Martha's kitchen, listening to the murmured conversation between Martha and her mother in the next room. He had decided against listening to anymore of their conversation because hearing it had hurt him too much.

He hadn't meant to upset Martha. He really, really, hadn't. And if he was honest, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what exactly she was mad about. She knew that he had felt awful about the Joan thing. She had even offered to talk to her for him. He suspected that the Joan incident was just a catalyst however. Martha had been close to breaking for a long time. This, he decided, was just the flame that lit the match.

Martha's strength was her curse. The Doctor expected so much of her. She carried his expectations on her shoulders and inevitably fulfilled whatever it was that he had asked of her. But at what cost to her own personal happiness? Leaving him seemed to be the best thing she ever did. She had a man who loved her, who treated her like she deserved to be treated, who would never betray her like she clearly felt the Doctor had done. If the Doctor was a coward, now would be the time that he would return to the Tardis and make a quick get-away. But the Doctor was no coward. Plus he figured, Martha Jones deserved an explanation, an apology and for once, not to feel second best.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Francine Jones walked in. The Doctor stood and looked at her, the question evident on his face. Would she talk to him? Francine nodded slightly. She moved closer to the Doctor, leaning in close so that Martha could not hear.

"She's very fragile right now Doctor. A lot of things happened tonight, some of which have nothing to do with you, and most of which, cannot be fixed in a single conversation. If you are just going to break her a little bit more, I suggest you get back in that blue box of yours, and fly far away where Leo or her father can't find you" Francine told the Doctor sternly.

"Message received and understood" the Doctor said, smiling wryly. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her. Try and explain a little bit" he finished.

He walked into the sitting room where Martha was sitting on the couch. He noticed she'd changed into a pair of grey running pants and an old frayed t-shirt. The Doctor thought that even dressed down, with all of her makeup taken off, and her eyes red and swollen from crying, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I wish she hadn't brought you" Martha said bluntly as the Doctor walked towards the couch where she was sitting.

The Doctor winced. "I'm sorry Martha. I really honestly never meant to hurt you." he said earnestly.

Martha smiled wryly. "I actually know that" she said. "That's possibly what hurts the most. The fact that you didn't even think that asking her to come with you would hurt my feelings. You knew I was in love with you Doctor, and yet you didn't think enough of me to care about my feelings about the matron." Martha remained calm throughout this speech, a fact that she was quite proud of.

"I…" the Doctor stopped, unsure of what exactly he could say to make things better.

Martha stared straight at the doctor, determined that she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

The Doctor looked at Martha, contemplating his next move. What would make this moment easier, he thought, would be a nice alien invasion. Typical, there's never an invasion when you need one, he thought.

"Do you remember in New New York when I told you about my planet and how I lost everything in the War?" the Doctor began.

"Oh Doctor, this has nothing to do with the Time War" Martha snapped. "This is about you and me"

The Doctor held up his hands. "Will you let me speak Martha, I gave you that privilege"

Martha looked shocked, but nodded slightly.

"Ok" the Doctor continued. "Well as I told you, I came out of that war a different person than when I went in. I saw my whole planet burn; saw everything I had ever known wiped out in the hatred of the Daleks. And I lost everyone. All through my life I had lost person after person, and now in a devastating war, I lost everyone I had left."

The Doctor paused. During this speech his eyes had taken on a far-away look. Another man would have been close to tears, but the Doctor sat calmly. Martha found his demeanour unsettling.

"I travelled for so long, alone. I was determined to never lose anybody again so I kept everyone far away from me. And then one day right here in London, I found somebody to live for again. Rose was like a breath of fresh air. She was like nobody I'd ever met. And slowly, I let my defences fall."

Martha had moved further back into her seat with the mention of Rose. She should have known.

"Sorry Doctor, I know Rose was a huge part of your life, but this is supposed to be about us, not her. Every conversation we've had in the last 3 years has been about Rose. For once, could there just be a conversation where Rose Tyler isn't the star"?? Martha sighed.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but Martha, she **is** a huge part of my life. Losing her was devastating. I had opened my heart to this girl, and suddenly she was gone. Once again I had lost everything I cared about. And then there was you. You came along when I was determined never to let anyone into my life. It was just supposed to be one trip, but you proved yourself to be worthy of so much more. And suddenly I found myself letting you further and further in. Your brilliance and your strength meant that at times I relied on you, far more than I should have. And for that I will be forever be truly sorry"

The Doctor paused to let this last bit sink in.

Martha sat, unable to form a coherent sentence. She cleared her throat and gave it a shot.

"But you let me go. I told you why I was leaving, and we both know that if you really cared you would have stopped me." Martha said.

The Doctor shook his head. "I needed to let you go. I was letting myself fall, letting myself get too involved again. Losing you forever would have been too much to bear. This was a compromise. You were gone, but you were only a phone-call away."

Martha nodded slowly. "Ok. But I have to tell you, travelling with you counts among the best and worst experiences of my life. Do you know what its like to feel second best, to know that the person you care most about in the world wishes you were someone else? That he would give you up in a heartbeat, if it meant that she could come back to him."

The Doctor recoiled visibly. "Did you really think that"? he asked.

"How could I not?" Martha asked. "Especially when you say things like, 'Rose would know what to do'"

"Well she would have" the Doctor exclaimed. "You were new to the whole alien/ time-travelling thing. If I was in the same situation with someone else now I'd probably say 'Martha would know what to do'. It's just the truth. You can't be mad at me over the truth can you? Anyway, you more than proved yourself a match to Rose then and a million times after that. And yes, sometimes I missed Rose when you were there. But I never wished that you were gone."

"Well you could have told me that then" Martha said, close to tears. "Would have saved me a whole pile of angst!!"

Martha took a moment to compose herself then continued "But what about the Matron? Did you not even think that I would be upset if the pair of you decided to shack up in the Tardis? Did you not think about what I had gone though there, the abuse I suffered, the heartache of watching you fall in love with somebody else?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No"

Martha just stared at him disbelievingly. "You really are an alien aren't you?"

The Doctor frowned. "Was that ever in doubt?"

"No" Martha said, "I just realised it again. No human would completely forget about the feelings of someone who was in love with them, even if their feelings were not reciprocated. There's a little thing called being careful with other peoples feelings. Perhaps you should read up on it." Martha was getting more and more animated. She had jumped up out of her seat and was now standing face to face with the Doctor.

The Doctor and Martha stood facing each other, their eyes locked on each other, neither willing to let the other get away with anything

Just then the pair were interrupted by a knock at the door. Francine entered the room.

"Martha, I'm so sorry to interrupt but Tom's here"

* * *

**So how much more should the Doctor grovel?? Let me know what you think!! Next time... Will Martha decide to give marriage with Tom a chance or give it all up for an uncertain future with the Doctor?? Will Tom give her a choice??... Until then. xx oh and reviewslove!! **


	7. Showdown

**

* * *

**

A/N

**This is short enough chapter. I've gotten a new job so i'm crazy busy but i'll try and update whenever i can!**

**Thanks to all who've added this to their alerts etc. And please keep reviewing. It makes me smile!! :)**

* * *

Tom looked at Doctor. Glared perhaps may be a better word. Considering that only a few hours ago Tom was hanging on the Doctors every word, it was slightly ironic. Though given what had happened in the meantime, maybe not.

Tom had spent the last few hours wandering the streets of London, stopping off only to down a couple shots of Jack Daniels, and talk the ear of the bartender, telling him all about Martha, the fact that they were supposed to be getting married in the morning, and the unfortunate part, that he believed she was in love with somebody else. Simon, the bartender had been very sympathetic. Jack Daniels hadn't been quite so sympathetic. Right now Tom was finding it kind of difficult to stand up straight but one thing he knew for sure, is that the Doctor definitely deserved the dirty looks that Tom was shooting at him. "_Take that alien boy_" Tom thought drunkenly.

Martha turned to look at Tom. She began to say something, but stopped abruptly when she looked closely at him.

"Are you drunk?" She asked leaning closer to him to examine his face. She pulled away swiftly grimacing.

"Yup" she said, "Ugh you smell like a brewery!"

"I think a man is entitled to drink when his fiancée runs out of their wedding rehearsal, because an alien upset her" Tom slurred giving the Doctor another one of his patented glares.

"It's a time lord actually" the Doctor said haughtily. "And shouldn't you know by now that Martha hates when people are so drunk that they can hardly stand up" he continued.

Tom stumbled and the Doctor raised his eyebrows as if to say… _see what I mean…_

Tom stood up straight and said "She probably hates being forgotten about even more. Tell me Doctor, do you go out of your way to ruin her life, or does it just come naturally?"

The Doctor looked furious and was about to reply when Martha interrupted angrily.

"Stop it the pair of you" she shouted.

Both Tom and the Doctor had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Ok, Doctor" Martha said her voice a lot calmer, "I think you should leave for a little bit. Tom and I need time to talk, and its clear that won't happen with the pair of you sniping at each other."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "If that's what you want" he said.

"It is" she said. "Me and you, we're not done, but I need to talk to him"

The Doctor gestured at Tom who had given up the battle of standing up straight and was now slumped on the couch, his head hanging down onto his chest.

"Even with him in this state?" he asked.

Martha smiled. "Its nothing a strong cup of coffee and a lot of shouting won't fix."

The Doctor picked up his jacket which was hanging on the back of the armchair. Taking a quick glance at Tom, and noticing that his eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened, he made a quick decision.

He walked towards Martha, put one hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back and pulled her towards him. He leaned in and placed his lips firmly on hers.

Martha wasn't sure exactly what was happening. Her mind had gone blank, and she found her body automatically responding to his kiss. Her hands were in his hair and she arched her back, pushing her body into his.

How long they stood like this she couldn't say. All time seemed to fade away as his lips moved under hers and their tongues danced together. God the man could kiss!!

All too soon he pulled away from their embrace. Putting his hands on either side of her face he whispered in her ear "I'm not giving you up without a fight".

He kissed her on the cheek and left without looking back.

Martha stood glued to the spot. She wasn't sure what to do, or how to feel. She was still so mad at him, and so tired of all the shit. But she could still taste him on her lips; still feel the way his body had pressed into hers. "_I'm in deep trouble" _she thought_, _turning her attention back to Tom. She sighed and headed into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

The Doctor meanwhile had made his way back to the Tardis, which he had left outside Martha's flat. He was debating with himself what he should do now. He was desperately trying not to think about what was going on inside it right now. He hadn't planned on kissing Martha, but it was the only way of letting her know exactly how much he cared for her. All the stuff that she had said had hit him hard. He never realised just how awful things had been for Martha and now that he knew he felt simply terrible.

The Doctor's musings were interrupted suddenly by the doors of the Tardis swinging open.

The Doctor turned around swiftly and was greeted by the sight of Captain Jack Harkness standing before him, a look of anger on his face.

"What the hell did you do to her Doc?" he asked.

* * *

**It's Jack!! Could i leave him out?? So what did you think. Just to let you know, just cos they've kissed doesn't mean its plain sailing for 10/Martha just yet. I think he needs to suffer a little bit more! A big thanks to LunaSolTierra who has given me some good ideas which i may use!! So go ahead, press that little button, you know you want to... **


	8. Ultimatum

**A/N**

**Another update. Aren't i spoiling you?? This chapter has been buzzing around my mind for the last two days and i wasn't able to to do anything until i got it out!! So here it is. Hope you like. If you do, please review, and hey do it even if you don't!! Molto Bene!!**

* * *

The Doctor stood in the Tardis, his mouth hanging open. Jack was standing right in front of him and he looked furious.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, confused. Followed swiftly by, "What did I do to whom?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Typical. "To Martha, you idiot!!" he said.

"_Oh right, yeah"_ the Doctor thought.

"I come down here especially for the wedding of the year, thanks for offering me a lift by the way" Jack said, with a slight smile which lasted only a second before it was replaced by the furious look again and he continued.

"Anyway, I come all the way down here early to surprise the beautiful bride and I arrive at the restaurant and guess what, she's not there!! Apparently, you were there and said something and anyway, the end of that story is that she left the restaurant in tears and hasn't been seen or heard from since. So again I ask, what the hell did you do to her??

The Doctor stood in stunned silence. What could he say?

Jack's face lightened slightly seeing the look of pain that was etched across the Doctors face.

"Guess tonight wasn't too kind on you either, eh Doc?" he asked, giving the Doctor a sympathetic look.

The Doctor shook his head slightly and then asked Jack the question that had been running through his head all night. Longer than that, if he was truly honest with himself.

"Jack, do I ruin their lives?"

Jack looked puzzled.

"My companions." the Doctor clarified. "These fantastic people that I surround myself with. Somehow I end up hurting them all."

"This isn't just about Martha, is it" Jack asked, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Not totally" the Doctor agreed. "I mean mostly it is yeah, but all the things that have happened in the last while. Rose, Donna and now this. And what's the common element? Me."

Jack shook his head. "You don't ruin their lives. Look at what you have done for them. You made them so much better. Rose was working in a shop for Gods sake. Now she's living a full happy life with… well with you mark two."

"Ok", the Doctor conceded. "But what about Donna?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Maybe she still thinks that she's only a temp from Chiswick, but her family know. Most importantly, her mother knows and will give her the respect she had denied her for so long"

The Doctor stopped dead. "You know, I never thought of it that way before."

Jack grinned showing a mouthful of white teeth. "Glad to be of service" he said. He suddenly became serious again.

"So you want to tell me what happened back there?"

The Doctor frowned. "I really screwed up Jack" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Jack smiled. "When? Tonight? Or two years ago when you let her leave without telling her how you really felt?"

The Doctor started, and stared at Jack.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, I am brilliant" Jack said laughing. "Plus Doctor, you're not so hard to read. Remember I was there with you on the Valiant and even before it. You might have tried to hide it, but I consider reading peoples desires to be sort of my speciality" he finished, with a gleam in his eye.

"I love her" the Doctor said simply.

Jack nodded solemnly. "I know. She loves you too Doc"

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe. But I can't offer her what he can offer her. Domestic is something I can't do."

"This is quite the mess you've gotten yourself in, isn't it" Jack asked.

The Doctor groaned and laid his head on the console of the Tardis.

--

Meanwhile, not too far away, Martha Jones and her fiancé sat talking seriously on the couch. Martha had let Tom sleep for a little bit, while she let Francine out of the house, promising to ring her in the next couple of hours with an update.

Two very strong coffees later and Tom was ready to talk. He raised his hand and stroked the side of her face, running his fingers over the contours of her face.

"What's going on in there?" he asked gesturing at her head.

Martha looked down, desperately trying to avoid meeting his eyes. She moved her face away from his caress. The way he held his hands on her face reminded her too much of how the Doctor had kissed her only a little while ago and she needed to keep a clear mind for this conversation. Thinking of how the Doctor had felt, how his arms had pulled her near to him, and her mind went a little bit blurry. So she pushed it out of her mind and focused on the man sitting in front of her.

"Do you love him" Tom asked bluntly.

Martha was shocked by his question. She bowed her head. "I don't know" she whispered, "Maybe."

Tom's eyes filled with tears. "Do you love me?" he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Martha nodded, still not lifting her head.

"So what are we going to do here?" Tom asked. Martha finally looked him in the eye.

"I do love you Tom. But I loved him first. I thought I was over him, but suddenly he's back in my life and I'm all over the place." Martha said earnestly.

Tom suddenly came to a decision. He looked Martha straight in the eye.

"Martha Jones I love you. I want to marry you and spend my life with you. But if that's not what you want, then I want you to tell me. More than anything I want you to be happy" Tom said all this in an even tone of voice.

Martha nodded and began to say something but was hushed by Tom. "I've one other thing to say." he said.

"If you choose him, that's fine. I'll let you go. If you truly believe that he can give you the life that you want, that he can make you happy, and that it won't be the same as it was every other time, then fine. Go to him. But if you decide I'm what you want, then you can't see him again. I can't have him coming in and out of our lives, turning it upside and then running off, leaving us in tatters and your heart in bits."

Martha looked horrified. "So what are you saying Tom??" she asked in a quivering voice.

"It's him or me" he said.

* * *

**I'm not sure if i got across what i wanted to get across in this chapter. Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. I finally know where exactly i'm going with this story. Things aren't exactly going to be smooth sailing for 10/Martha for a while. Just thought i should give you guys a heads up, but don't give up on me!! Thanks again.**


	9. Decisions

"Tom you can't do this

"Tom you can't do this. We are supposed to be getting married in…" Martha checked her watch… "10 hours. You can't throw something like this at me now and expect me to have an answer for you!" she cried.

Tom swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry Martha, but I can't spend the rest of my life wondering when he's going to turn up again and sweep you away. Could you live like that if the shoe was on the other foot?"

Martha shook her head and threw her hand to her forehead. "I need time, Tom. I need to think. You're asking me to give up one of my best friends. That's not something I can agree to easily."

"I know" Tom agreed. "But as you said, we're getting married in 10 hours. So I'm afraid you have a time limit." He got up to leave, and stopped at the door.

"I love you Martha Jones. And it's real and it's true. You are everything to me, just everything. Can he offer you that?" Tom turned and left leaving Martha staring after him, her mind racing.

Inside the Tardis Jack had busied himself making tea for him and the Doctor.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Jack placed the tea in front of him.

"What?" Jack asked. "I can make tea"

The Doctor stifled a smirk. "Did I say a word Captain?" he asked taking a big gulp of the tea.

"That's actually not bad" The Doctor conceded. "Not as good as Donna made it though. God that woman could make tea."

Jack suddenly got serious. "Was there no way she could have stayed with you Doc?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Her mind couldn't have coped with all that knowledge. Human/timelord can't happen, especially not in a human mind"

Jack nodded slowly then noticing how the Doctor's eyes had gotten serious, abruptly changed the subject.

"Got any Jaffa cakes on this thing" he asked.

The Doctor nodded and gestured towards the kitchen. Jack went in and returned carrying a giant box of Jaffa Cakes.

"You know, for a guy who lives alone, you certainly do horde the Jaffa Cakes" Jack said, holding the box aloft.

"What? There was a good offer on them!" The Doctor said defensively.

"You buy food?" Jack asked looking confused. "I just thought that the Tardis supplied your every whim?"

The Doctor nodded. "It does. Donna couldn't quite get her mind around it though, and demanded we make a trip to Tesco every week. Thus the Jaffa Cakes."

Jack laughed. "That woman is amazing. Wish I'd gotten to know her better."

"Probably best you didn't!" The Doctor said quickly. "Or maybe she would have been the one person who could have put a bit of restraint on you!"

"Not possible" Jack laughed. "Where's the fun in that??"

The pair was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the Tardis door being unlocked. The door swung open and Martha stepped inside.

She stopped suddenly and a huge smile broke out over her face.

"Jack, you came!!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. Jack laughed and pulled her tightly to him.

"Of course I came! As if I'm going to miss my Martha's wedding. Ianto and Gwen will be down tomorrow" he added pulling out of their embrace, a smile still plastered to his face.

Martha's face suddenly grew serious.

"That's if there's a wedding to go to at all" she said, moving her eyes towards the Doctor who had been watching this exchange from a bit back.

Jack sensed that his presence was not required.

"Well children, I think it's high time I took a shower don't you?" Jack said, moving out of the room, shooting the Doctor a look. Its meaning was clear. Don't mess this up.

Martha watched Jack leave the room, and when she turned back to the Doctor, she realised that he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

He took a couple of steps towards Martha, but she stepped back several steps also.

"Doctor," she began. "Don't. I need a clear mind for this. I don't need you there, with your lips and your words, messing up my head."

The Doctor furrowed his brow slightly and took a step back. "Ok" he said slowly.

"Ok" she echoed. And then she stopped.

The Doctor looked confused, but from experience knew that saying something here would not be accepted well. One thing he'd learnt from his travels with earth women was not to interrupt when they were making, or about to make an important speech. So he stayed silent.

Five minutes passed, with not a word being said between the pair.

The Tardis, apparently becoming bored with this, let out a groan. The Doctor turned his attention to her briefly and seeing that she was ok, returned his attention to Martha, who was looking more and more frazzled as the time went on.

"Tom wants me to stop seeing you" she burst out, taking the Doctor by surprise.

It took the Doctor a second to process her words. "What?" he asked.

"Tom. If I marry him I can't see you any more. No more travelling, no more calling you back down to earth when something happens. Nothing." Martha said, close to tears.

The Doctor noticed this, and stepping deftly forward, swept her into his arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and wept openly.

The Doctor rested his head on the top of her head. Tears filled his eyes. He knew what he had to do. But he also knew that when he did it, she would never speak to him again. They would never be like this again, and the thought was killing him.

The Doctor waited until her heard her sobs grow fainter. He pulled his body from her embrace and looking deep into her eyes said the three words that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Go to him"

Martha pulled away abruptly. "What" she asked sharply.

The Doctor swallowed heavily. He wasn't sure he could repeat those words.

"I can't give you what he can. I'll only break your heart. I can't do that to you, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair. So go to him"

Martha stared at the Doctor in disbelief. Anger rose in her until it threatened to overwhelm her.

"This is you fighting for me??" she screamed. "I knew it. I knew you could never give me everything. I knew you would never fight for me. I was always second best. Some things never change."

Tears of rage flowed down her cheeks. She brushed them away angrily.

She walked up to the Doctor and put out her hand.

"Give me the phone" she said. "I don't want you to have any contact with you. I never want to see of hear from you again. Is that clear?"

The Doctors hearts were breaking. He fought the desire to take her in his arms, kiss her and tell her exactly how much he loved her, how all he wanted to do was to fight for her, and that she was never second best. Not once.

Instead he out his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out the phone laying it in her hand.

"Martha…" he began softly.

She swung away from him, phone in hand.

"No. You don't get to say anything to me. You don't get to shatter me even more. Just bask in the glory that once again Doctor, you have ruined everything"

And with that Martha walked out of the Tardis, taking with her the only hope the Doctor had left in his life.


	10. Contemplation

**A/N:**

**Major apologies for the delay. Crazy work schedule, coupled with crippling writers block meant that this kept being put on the back burner, but i'm here and i'm back. Please forgive me and take this chapter as a peace offering. It's not as dramatic as other chapters, but i think its necessary for later chapters.**

**Much love and remember, reviews make me happy and when i'm happy i write... (don't you love blackmail??)**

* * *

This was not how Martha Jones had pictured the morning of her wedding. She, like most girls, had grown up dreaming about her wedding, and never once had the dream been anything like this. She and her fiancé only barely on speaking terms, her mother tip-toeing around her and her best friend missing from the wedding. She also never expected her heart to be broken on the day of her wedding either.

After the Doctor had told her to leave and she had stormed out of the Tardis, she had rang Tom and told him that she could agree to his terms, she loved him and only him and she would see him at the church in the morning. How she kept her voice from cracking up, she didn't know.

Now she stood in her old bedroom in her mother's house. Her hair and make up was done and all that was left for her to do was to put on the dress. But for some reason, she couldn't quite bring herself to take it off the hanger. She loved this dress. She, Francine and Tish had done most of the bridal shops in London before deciding on this dress and Martha had to admit that it was the most beautiful thing she owed. When she put it on, she felt like a princess and Francine's eyes had welled up with tears as she surveyed her daughter. And yet, the idea of actually taking it down and putting it on, was causing Martha's breath to come in short gasps and her heart to race.

Breathing deeply to try and calm herself down, Martha laid her head on her arms. She found her mind drifting back to the conversation she had had with the Doctor only a few hours previous. When she had walked into the Tardis, she had honestly believed that something was finally going to happen, that he would have told her how he felt and asked her not to marry Tom. How could she have been so wrong?

* * *

Back in the Tardis things were not going any better. The Doctor had already sat through twenty minutes of Jack ranting at him and Jack didn't look like he was about the run out of steam just yet.

"….after everything she's done for you and after what you told me earlier…"

The Doctor tuned out again. _Note to self, _he thought, _in future when it comes to things I've done to wrong Martha Jones, lie to Jack._

The Doctor suddenly noticed that Jack had gone quiet and was looking at him as if he was expecting an answer to some question that the Doctor had not heard.

"Sorry. What?" The Doctor said.

Jack sighed. "What are you going to do now? She's not going to talk to you so we're just going to have to figure out some way to get you in there so that she'll talk to you. Any ideas?"

The Doctor looked confused. "What?"

"Martha. For you to apologise to her and tell her how you really feel" Jack said, in a tone of voice that suggested he was starting to get seriously worried about the Doctor and his attention span.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not going to do that Jack."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack demanded a warning look in his eyes.

The Doctor sighed. "Jack I told you, I can't give her what she wants, what she needs. She needs somebody who is going to be with her forever, who can love her like she deserves to be loved. I'm not that man.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, so you've said before Doctor. But I just wonder if maybe the choice should be Martha's??

"In an ideal world, yeah" the Doctor agreed. "But in this world she has to make a choice between me and him, and I don't want her choosing me, only to discover later on that I can't give her what she wants. She'll spend the rest of her life regretting her mistake."

"Yeah but Doctor, you've lost her. I mean really this time. It's not like the last time, when she's just a phone call away. If she goes through with this wedding, Martha Jones may as well be dead to you" Jack said, looking the Doctor straight in the eye.

"Don't you think I've thought about that Jack?" The Doctor snapped, surprising himself with the forcefulness of his response. "That's all I can think of, and it is taking all of my resolve not to fly this thing straight into the middle of the church, jump out and tell her how I feel. So damn it Jack can you just leave me alone for five minutes?"

Jack took a step back, shocked at the sudden fire he saw in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor turned on his heel and stormed out of the console room.

Jack stood alone, deep in thought. He was finding it hard to concentrate though. There was a buzzing noise in his head which was making everything go fuzzy.

He shook his head. When that didn't work he closed his head and shook his head again, this time more vigorously. The buzzing continued and Jack thought briefly how glad he was that there was nobody there watching him. He had a sneaking suspicion that as he was shaking his head, he bore a striking resemblance to a dog drying himself off.

The buzzing was becoming more insistent however, and Jack felt his head becoming light and the room spun slightly.

"_Jack"_

It was a faint whisper and Jack looked around, but there was no one else in the room. Jack came to the conclusion that he had officially begun to lose his mind and was about to follow the Doctor to report his symptoms when the call came again, more insistent this time.

"_Jack"_

Jack stopped short. He must be going mad, but he could swear that voice was inside his head. He frowned deep in thought. How could it be inside his head?? Slowly realisation dawned and Jack turned to look at the light that had begun to glow on the console of the Tardis.

"Is that you…. Um… Tardis?" Was that how you addressed the Tardis? This was something the Doctor had never prepared Jack for.

Then came the soft voice inside his head again.

"_You need to help him Jack. He's stubborn."_

Jack nodded. "Don't I just know it?? But what can I do. He's made it clear he's not going to go after her, and she's not going to listen to me."

"_They need each other. Without her, he will spend eternity searching for something he can never find."_

Jack nodded again. "Again, agreed. But unless you have some major master plan, then we're back to square one"

"_I have a plan"_

Jack looked up in surprise.

"Do tell" he said interestedly.

* * *


	11. Celebration?

**A/N: **

**This is a pretty short chapter. Initially this chapter and the next chapter were supposed to be one, but it was running a bit long so i cut it. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Thank you. xx**

As Jack stepped out of the Tardis his mind was swimming. The plan that the Tardis had come up with was, he had to admit, amazing. Though there were a number of things that could go wrong. He just had to hope that the Tardis knew best. He just wished it could be a bit more immediate.

The Doctor returned to the console room, to find a note taped to the Tardis controls.

_Doc,_

_I'm going to the wedding. If you change your mind, you have until 2:30. You'll regret it if you don't._

_Jack._

The Doctor scrunched the note up in his fist. He was glad that Jack was gone. It was so much easier to pretend that today hadn't happened and that he wasn't dying slowly inside when he was alone.

"OK girl, where'll we go first?" he asked the Tardis. The Tardis hummed softly and the Doctor stopped.

"Alright, just a quick look" he relented. In honesty he didn't need a lot of convincing.

He ran about pressing buttons, pulling levers and randomly hitting the console with his mallet.

The Doctor grabbed hold of his chair as the Tardis' landing knocked him off his feet. He couldn't help but feel that the Tardis was punishing him for something and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was.

He hesitated before opening the door. What lay outside this door terrified him more than anything he had ever faced before. And it wasn't a new planet, or alien species.

He opened the door. He had landed the Tardis directly opposite a beautiful old church. An old Bentley was parked outside covered in streamers. The bells of the church were chiming gleefully. The Doctor stood in the door of the Tardis and watched as the doors of the church were thrown open and the crowd exited, huge smiles all over their faces.

He took a deep breath. This is where it got difficult. The crowd parted and there they were. The happy couple. He had a huge grin on his face and his hand was tightly gripping the hand of his new bride.

The Doctor finally worked up the courage to look at her. She stood, smiling broadly, holding a beautiful bouquet in her left hand.

The Doctor stared at her. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He watched as she turned and embraced her mother and as she did so, the sunlight caught the gold band on her left hand.

He gasped sharply as the stabbing pain hit him in the stomach. He wished that he could write the pain off as some alien virus, but in reality he knew better. It was regret.

He looked back just in time to see the groom take his new bride into his arms and kiss her deeply in front of all their family and friends.

The Doctor decided that he had inflicted enough misery on himself and turned and went back into the Tardis.

He decided that he needed to get as far away from earth as possible for as long as possible. Maybe if he didn't return for a couple hundred years, he would forget about her.

--

Martha stood at the top of the steps of the church. She was sure she had done a pretty good job of putting on a happy face in front of all their guests. She had steadfastly refused to make eye-contact with Jack.

Her cheeks were aching. Faking a smile was harder than she thought it would be. She was glad that Tom was still mad at her and was avoiding making full eye-contact. She knew that while she could fake a smile, hiding the hurt in her eyes would be a different matter.

Francine hugged Martha tightly to her.

"Chin up sweetheart. It'll get easier in time" Francine whispered softly in Martha's ear.

Martha's eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked away. She pulled her mother closer.

"It'll have to" she agreed.

The photographer called Martha and Tom over to him.

"Can I get a photograph of the new Mr. and Mrs. Milligan?" he asked.

Martha flinched slightly, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Torchwood team who exchanged worried looks.

"Of course" Tom answered and pulled Martha in for a kiss.

As they broke apart Martha could swear she heard the sound of the Tardis engines dematerialising.

* * *

**Don't kill me!! I had to do it. But its not over and i swear i have a plan!! Reviews are love, even if you just want to shout at me for making Martha Jones, Mrs. Tom Milligan!! Next chapter should be up soon. xx**


	12. Escape or is it?

**A/N**

**Another short chapter. Promise i'll write a nice long one next time. Thank you all for not killing me for what i did in the last chapter. Thanks for all the love. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How often had he done this he wondered? The Doctor, standing alone in the Tardis, hurtling away from earth, away from all the people he cared about, all the people he loved. One person in particular came to mind when he thought about leaving behind all the people he loved. How could he have let her go to him? The image of the newlyweds embracing on the church steps was burned into his mind and he was running, desperately trying to find something that would take his mind off it. It had always worked before, but he had a feeling that it would take something huge to take his mind off this particular devastating event.

Not to mention that the Tardis was playing up. Setting the Co-ordinates for Mezzotopia had proved difficult and he wasn't sure that they were set correctly even now. Plus she had thrown him around more than was strictly necessary and he was sure that she was sulking with him. So his confidence in landing in Mezzotopia was slim.

The Tardis came to a shuddering halt and for the fifth time in as many minutes the Doctor found himself flat on his ass, staring at the roof of the Tardis.

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically, struggling to his feet and rubbing the back of his head where he had slammed it against the floor. He stood and took a quick look in the monitor.

He shook his head briefly. He wasn't surprised with what he saw.

"This isn't Mezzotopia" he said to the Tardis.

There was no answer from the Tardis, something else that didn't surprise the Doctor. Was it possible that the Tardis was up to something?

He checked the date on the monitor. June 2014. 5 years after the date he had just left.

Reluctantly he grabbed his jacket. Experience had taught him that when the Tardis decided something, it was usually easiest to go along with her. She had a habit of locking him out of rooms when he annoyed her.

Opening the door of the Tardis he peered out, slightly wary about what he might see. On first glance it all seemed fine. He closed the door and moved down the street.

London 2014. That's where he was. He could see the London Eye and Big Ben in the distance. There didn't seem to be anything amiss as far as he could see. Why had the Tardis brought him here he wondered?

Walking further down the street he stopped suddenly. Was that Jack standing outside that restaurant? He moved closer, making sure to stay in the crowd. He didn't want Jack to know he was there until he himself knew why he was here.

Jack was checking his watch constantly, as if he was waiting for somebody who was late. Then the Doctor watched as Jack's face lit up and he raised his arm and waved to somebody that the Doctor couldn't see.

The Doctor strained to see who Jack could be meeting. His eyes searched the crowd looking for somebody he recognised, or at least somebody who could make Jack's face light up like that. Skimming the crowd he grew more confused. Nobody stood out to him. He was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The Tardis didn't just bring him to places by accident. There had to be method in her madness and he had an inkling that whatever it was was linked to whoever it was that Jack was supposed to be meeting.

Jack was walking towards the Doctor now and the Doctor moved behind a group of giggling girls holding Topshop bags. But he needn't have done so. Jack's eyes were directly fixed on somebody walking toward him. The Doctor finally picked out the person Jack was waiting for.

He was surprised. Whoever this person was, she was the last person in the world he would expect Jack to be meeting. This woman had her back to him, but he could tell that the years had not been kind to her. She was dressed in a pair of navy tracksuit bottoms and her dark hair was tied up in a messy bun. She held the hand of a young child who was screaming for an ice-cream and stamping his feet.

Jack embraced the woman and whispered something in her ear. The woman laughed the laugh of a long suffering woman.

"Jack stop" he heard her say. "My son is here in case you forgot!"

That very familiar voice filled the Doctor's head.

He stiffened and inhaled deeply. It couldn't be, could it? He turned back toward the Tardis briefly. She wouldn't have? Would she have been that cunning?

He didn't have anymore time to think about it. Jack and the woman had turned and were walking in his direction. There was no doubt about it now. The woman with the tracksuit bottoms, the dull hair, the child hanging onto her arm and the pained laughed was her. His Martha Jones. What the hell had happened to her?

**A/N**

**You know how you didn't kill me in the last chapter? Could you please keep that up? Remeber that this is a Doctor/Martha story and that I do have a plan!! :-) Ah no seriously let me know what you think! Until next time... xxx**


	13. Waiting

**A/N**

**I know this isn't AWFUL long, but its longer than the last two!! I'm sorry its short but I was afraid people would be mad if i didn't update soon so this is peace offering. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter which i intend to have written and posted pretty soon (I hope) :-)**

* * *

As he stood there watching silently, the Doctor's mind was racing. He could not comprehend the scene in front of him. Jack and Martha had headed into a nearby café and taken a seat beside the window. The Doctor could see the worry etched on Jack's face as he listened to whatever it was that Martha was talking about. The Doctor watched as Martha brushed away tears from her face and Jack raised his arm and laid his hand on her back, wordlessly comforting her.

For the first time the Doctor had the opportunity to examine the woman who he so loved. She was still beautiful. He didn't think a hundred years would even change that. But other than that, she might as well have been a stranger to him. Her face was lined with years of stress and there was an aura of defeat about her demeanour. Martha Jones looked like a woman who had given up on life.

This was so far removed from the Martha that he knew, the woman who never gave up, who was the strongest person he'd ever known. He dreaded to think what it was that had caused this brave woman to give up on herself.

For the first time he became aware of the small child sitting beside Martha, who was staring directly at him. As soon as the Doctor made eye contact with the child, the young boy turned to Martha and started pulling on her hand.

"Mum, Mum, there's a man outside. He's been staring in at us for ages. It's not nice"

Martha turned her attention to her son. "Where is this man John?" she asked patiently. John had an active imagination at the best of times and when he was bored, it became even livelier.

"Just outside the window" John said, as the Doctor pressed himself back against a crowd, hoping against hope that she wouldn't spot him.

As luck would have it, Martha's eyes stopped on another man, not 3 inches from where the Doctor stood. This man stood looking in the window at the group, checking out Jack appreciatively.

Martha chuckled. "Looks like you've got an admirer" she said, turning to Jack.

Jack smiled. "The man has good taste" he smirked, though he suddenly seemed distracted.

Martha excused herself to go the bathroom and as soon as she disappeared from sight Jack turned to the child.

"This man, is he still there?" he asked urgently.

John looked up, his brown eyes catching the Doctors own.

The child nodded vigorously and pointed straight at the Doctor. Jack looked up and a small smile came to his lips as he saw the face he had waited five long years to see again.

The Doctor realising that his cover was blown made a move to enter the restaurant but stopped as he saw Jack hold up his hands, his palms facing towards the Doctor stopping him from entering.

Jack pointed at his watch, and then held up two fingers.

The Doctor understood immediately. Meet at two o clock. That he could do.

"Where?" he mouthed at Jack through the window.

Jack thought briefly before something caught his eye. He inclined his head slightly towards it.

The Doctor turned to look at it. The London Eye. Funny how things always seemed to end up there, he thought smiling to himself.

Turning back toward Jack he mouthed "OK". Then seeing Martha returning from the bathroom he moved away from the window.

----

Jack stood at the banks of the Thames waiting for the Doctor to arrive. The Doctor was late but Jack didn't mind. He'd waited five years to have this conversation. Another five minutes wouldn't matter.

Jack was suddenly aware of a presence beside him. He turned and came face to face with the Doctor.

"What happened to her Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Nice to see you too Doc" Jack said. "Though if I'm right it's been what, about 4 hours since you last saw me?"

The Doctor nodded. "Give or take, yeah"

"Well you might be interested to know that it's been 5 years since I've seen you" Jack said.

The Doctor frowned. "I haven't been here at all in the last 5 years?" he asked confusedly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't know that. Timey Wimey stuff right??"

The Doctor nodded briefly before asking Jack the question that was eating him up inside. "What happened here Jack, I've got to know"

"Not here" Jack said. "C'mon"

Ten minutes and several flashes of psychic paper later and the Doctor and Jack had skipped the whole queue and were boarding their own private capsule on the London Eye.

"Ok Jack, start talking" The Doctor said, looking serious. Jack decided to skip the glib comments he had prepared. Something told him this was no time to be himself.

"Well, as you know this is five years in your future. Five years after the day that you were too much of a coward to tell Martha how you felt. Five years since the last time any of us have seen you."

The Doctor was still struggling with this particular piece of news. What could possibly have stopped him from coming back to see all these people for so long? It just didn't make sense.

"I knew you'd be shocked but if you think about it, it makes sense. Think about how you left things. And you know how stubborn the pair of you are. Neither of you would make the move. And then after her family was killed she just lost her fight." Jack said.

The Doctor eyes had grown wide and he took two steps towards Jack. "What? What? What do you mean after her family **died** Jack?"

Jack slapped his hand against his forehead. "Of course you don't know. Why would you?"

"Full story Jack. NOW!" The Doctor's face had grown stern and Jack took a step backwards.

"Ok. Well it all started the day of the wedding…" Jack began.

* * *

**Well?? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for the amazing response to this story in general. Its so great to know that people are interested!! **


	14. Explanation

**A/N**

**Hopes this clears up the questions about what happened to Martha. Thanks for reading. If you like it please review and if you hate it, please review as well!!! Thanks a million and enjoy!!**

The Doctor and Jack stared out at the London skyline. It was a beautiful summer's day and the sun was streaming over the city, making everything shimmer. The beauty of the scene was lost on the pair however.

Jack, still staring out at the scene in front of him continued to tell the Doctor the story of Martha Jones' misfortune.

"The day of the wedding was awful" Jack continued. "All the Torchwood team were there and we could see that she was desperately unhappy. And if we could see it, then Tom definitely could. So the tension was unbearable all day, and according to Martha, it all blew up that night. She spent her first night as a married woman crying herself to sleep while her new husband drank the mini-bar dry."

The Doctor looked pained. The idea of Martha being in so much pain was causing his throat to constrict and a wave of nausea to come over him. This wasn't how things were supposed to have turned out.

Jack carried on, seemingly oblivious to the effect his words were having on the Doctor.

"The weeks and months after the wedding were actually pretty okay. Then on Christmas day we got an emergency call. A giant spaceship appeared in the sky in London, and all the Torchwoods were rallied to the cause. **You** were nowhere to be seen. We fought so hard. We lost Gwen that day."

Jack's voice cracked on these final words. He stopped to compose himself as the Doctor stood wordlessly. There was nothing he could say to make this better so for the first time in his current incarnation, the Doctor stood in silence.

Jack continued staring out the glass at the city skyline. With his eyes fixed and his voice distant he continued…

"With Gwen gone, so soon after Tosh and Owen, the life went out of Torchwood and pretty soon afterward we all sort of disbanded. Martha wanted to go back working with UNIT but Tom convinced her to go back to the hospital. She worked her ass off for a year in that place. So did Tom. They barely ever saw each other."

"Then she got pregnant. She was so happy, you should have seen her!" Jack smiled at the memory. "We did up the nursery together. Tom was working."

"After the baby was born things got worse and worse. Tom was working longer and longer hours and drinking more and more. And then it happened"

Jack blinked and rubbed his hands over his face. He turned to face the Doctor.

"How you doing there Doc? Still think you did the right thing by sending her back to him?" Jack asked.

"Jack don't" The Doctor said tiredly. "Just finish the story please"

"Ok, well that brings us to the climax of our sad tale. Remember those Christmas aliens? Well they returned, and they were _mad. _And number one on their list? Our friend Martha Jones. They were smart though, they knew that she could take care of herself and that any attack by them on her would be dealt with by us. So they went for her family"

The Doctor shook his head vigorously. He pushed his hands through his hair leaving it standing up at an odd angle.

"Why didn't she call me?" The Doctor asked urgently, tears filling his eyes.

"She was too stubborn. She reckoned that if you truly cared about her then you would have made some sort of contact in the previous 3 years. She had a point…" Jack finished giving the Doctor a sharp look.

The Doctor sighed. "Jack you can't be mad at me for something I have yet to do" he said.

"I know. But I can resent for it though right?" Jack said wryly.

"So they took them out one by one. Until finally they kidnapped her as well. She was there with Tish and by the time we found her it was too late. Tish was dead, and Martha had been forced to watch as they tortured her. Martha was in a pretty bad state but she recovered. Physically at least."

"So that's the story Doc. Tom and Martha are still together because she has nothing but him. He drinks too much and works all the time and she takes care of John. Once a month we meet for coffee and a chat. Once a month I tell her to leave him. And once a month I leave the café and curse the day that beautiful woman had the misfortune to run into you." Jack finished.

A single tear ran down the Doctors cheek. He wiped it away and sat down sighing heavily. "That was hard to hear Jack" he said eventually.

"Yeah, it was pretty shit to live through too" Jack snapped.

Seeing the hurt on the Doctors face, Jack relented slightly.

"You're right. That was a lot of information to get in twenty minutes" Jack agreed. "But don't you see why you're here?? You're here to change it!"

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Huh?" he asked

"Oh c'mon Doc, you're supposed to be smart right?" Jack teased slightly. "You really think it was a coincidence that the Tardis brought you here, on this particular day?"

"You knew…" the Doctor said, slowly realising.

"Yup. The day of the wedding the Tardis and I had a bit of a chat. She told me to be here on this day and this time. She would take care of the rest" Jack looked a bit smug at having gotten one over on the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "I knew she was up to something" he said.

Jack's voice changed suddenly. "Don't you get it Doc? She brought you here to show you the consequences of what you did on the day of the wedding. You have the capacity to change this. You can save Gwen; you can save Martha from a life of hell, from losing her family, from watching her sister suffer a horrible death."

The Doctor and Jack stopped suddenly as they noticed their capsule had arrived at the disembarking area. Jack got off slowly and turned to look at the Doctor who was still deep in thought. Suddenly the Doctor jumped up and ran out, his coat streaming after him.

As he rushed past Jack, Jack shouted at him. "Where you going?"

The Doctor turned around and running backwards he smiled and said…

"I'm going to fix it."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Let me know! We're nearing the end now so thanks to everyone for sticking with this!! Til next time.... xxx**

* * *


	15. Atonement

**A/N: No your eyes are not deceiving you its an update! Admittedly, a very short update but an update none the less. I've recently gotten back into writing. Only problem is I've spent a lot of time recently writing 11 so my 10 is a bit rusty. Also, since I started this story a lot of things have changed on the show. I'm going to need you to pretend that pretty much everything after season 4 hasn't happened! **

**I intend to update and finish this story soon. All those reviews asking for me to finish it eventually wore me down! It is so amazing that people seem to like this story so much. It means so much and was the reason that I restarted. So thank you everybody who has read, alerted, favourited and/or reviewed this over the last year or so. I hope this doesn't let you down. Anyway enough rambling, enjoy! xx**

* * *

The Doctor rushed in the door of the Tardis, ran to the centre console and planted a kiss on it.

'Thank you old girl'

The Tardis hummed and vibrated softly as if she was saying _You're Welcome_.

The Doctor ran around flicking switches, pressing buttons and pulling levers. His mind was racing, going a million miles an hour. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. All he knew was he had to try. Listening to the story that Jack had told him in the capsule, he had felt both of his hearts splinter into a thousand pieces. The idea of his Martha suffering like that was more than he could handle.

But it wasn't too late. He had a chance to change this. Even if he had no idea how he was going to do it.

* * *

Martha was sitting in her wedding dress staring at herself in the mirror. She looked good, there was no denying that. You couldn't even tell that she'd spent the last ten minutes crying, or that she was on the verge of crying again. Waterproof mascara, a vastly underrated product she thought idly.

Her mother had given up trying to talk her out the marriage. She was aware that when Martha made up her mind then there was no reasoning with her. She just hoped Martha wouldn't regret this day later.

When the knock came at the door Martha rolled her eyes, expecting it to be her mother, or her father, or Tish, or someone else come to make sure she was alright.

'Come in.' she said, wiping her eyes quickly and then digging through her makeup bag, attempting to look busy. The last thing she wanted was for the people there to think she'd been moping staring at herself in the mirror and crying. No way. She was going to show them just who Martha Jones was and Martha Jones did not waste time crying over people from her past. Especially not him.

The door opened and Martha carefully avoided looking to see who had entered the room.

'Five more minutes,' she said, her head carefully bowed.

'Take as much time as you want. Time is one thing I have plenty of.'

Martha froze. Goosebumps sprung up on her arms at just the sound of that voice, that voice that she knew so well. That voice that she loved. The man she loved.

Right now, however, she hated him. She hated him more than she had ever hated anybody in her whole life. He was the man who was responsible for all of the worst days she ever had. (All of the best days she'd ever had too, but she was reluctant to admit that to herself right then. Probably because if she did, she'd never walk down that aisle.)

Martha turned her head slightly and made eye contact with the Doctor. A swift pain in her stomach reminded her why exactly she was so angry with him. Not that she needed much reminding.

'What do you want?' She asked, not caring if she sounded rude or not.

'You.'


	16. Beginning

**A/N: So here we are, the end. I can't believe I finally got here but I do feel sort of proud of myself. I'd feel prouder if it was a little bit better but what the hey.**

**Thank you so so much to everybody who has read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this story. You all really helped me out when I thought I just wouldn't bother finishing it, but all of your kind words really helped. So for the very last time I invite you read and review. AND ENJOY! **

**xxxxx**

* * *

Martha stared at the man standing in front of her a sheepish look on his face. He took her silence as a good sign and moved slowly towards where she was sitting.

'I came here for you. Martha I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I thought what I was doing was for the best, but now I know that it wasn't. I need you Martha. I need you with me.'

'That's great Doctor but to be perfectly honest, I don't need you.' Martha managed to spit out, ignoring the pounding in her ears.

The Doctor took another step towards Martha his brown eyes locked on hers. 'Yes you do. You know you do. Come on Martha think about it. Think about what it was like when you were with me.'

'I am thinking about it. Yes we had some fun times, but mostly you made me feel like something that you had dragged in on your shoe. Tom may not be the most exciting man in the world, but he loves me and more importantly I love him. And I am going to marry him in fifteen minutes. So I appreciate the effort Doctor, but you are too late. Now if you would kindly leave, I have a wedding to be getting ready for.'

The Doctor stepped even nearer to Martha. 'I don't think you do.'

'You don't think I what?' she hissed.

'Love him. Not like you love me anyway.'

Incredulous, Martha gazed speechlessly at the Doctor. Suddenly anger bubbled up inside her, and without even knowing what she was doing she picked up the hairbrush lying on the table in front of her and with all of her strength, threw it at him.

It his him straight in the forehead and the Doctor stumbled backward a shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide as he raised his hand to his forehead where a bump was already beginning to form.

'Ow.'

Martha threw her hand up to her mouth in shock and jumped up, running to the Doctor.

'I'm sorry' she gasped as she raised her hand to his forehead her fingers searching for the lump.

The Doctor's eyes were wide with shock and as Martha's eyes caught his they both began to giggle.

Martha covered her face with her hands as she laughed. 'I really am sorry' she said through the giggles.

She reached her hand up to his forehead again and the Doctor winced as she pressed on the place that the hairbrush had hit.

Her fingers traced his forehead before slowly moving down the curve of his face to his cheek. The Doctor raised his hand and linked his fingers with hers.

With their fingers still tightly interlinked the Doctor bent slightly and pressed his lips against Martha's.

She stiffened slightly for a second before moaning softly and shifting her body so that it was pressing against the Doctors.

She quickly deepened the kiss letting go of the Doctors hand and throwing both of her arms around his neck.

He moved his hands to her waist and effortlessly lifted her up so they were now at the same level.

They stood, lost in each other, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies until they heard the knock at the door.

'Five minutes Martha.'

Martha pulled away from the Doctor. Her lipstick was smeared all over his face and his hair was dishevelled from where she had ran her hands through it, pulling him ever closer to her.

Slowly the Doctor returned Martha to the floor where they stood looking awkwardly at each other.

The Doctor reached out and placed his hand on Martha's chest just over her heart.

'Your heart is racing'

Martha, still struggling to catch her breath just nodded mutely.

The Doctor reached out and took both of Martha's hands. Silently he placed them over his chest one on each side.

Martha felt the double heartbeat's under her palms going faster than she had ever felt them before. She gazed at the Doctor in awe. 'So are yours.'

The Doctor nodded. 'This is what I can offer you. I can't offer you a house and a white picket fence. I can't even promise that you will be safe. But what I can promise is that you will be loved. I can offer you adventure, adventure that makes your heart pound just like it's doing now. And me, all of me.'

Martha nodded.

Stepping back from the Doctor she smoothed her dress, grabbed her lipstick and reapplied it.

'Goodbye Doctor.'

And she walked out the door.

* * *

The Doctor was standing at the console of the Tardis. He wasn't moping, regardless of what the Tardis was implying. He was simply thinking.

After Martha had left the room, the Doctor had left straight away and jumped straight back inside the Tardis. He was now circling the third moon of Packerdia.

He was suddenly shaken out of his self pity as the phone on the console began to ring.

Hope sprang up in his stomach as he sprinted towards the phone. His face brightened as he saw her name on the screen.

Martha Jones.

He answered. 'Hello?'

'And where have you disappeared to?' she asked. 'I call off my wedding and return to find you and you are nowhere to be found!'

'You called off your wedding?'

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. 'Yup.'

'Where are you?'

'My flat.'

'Two minutes.'

He hung up the phone and rapturously ran around the Tardis inputting co ordinates and within seconds hadmaterialised in Martha's front room.

Martha had appeared at the door of the Tardis before he had time to walk out. Grabbing her, he kissed her deeply and passionately and she kissed him back euphorically.

When they finally broke apart Martha whispered 'One minute' in the Doctor's ear, ran out the door again and returned seconds later with two large suitcases.

'Ok Doctor, where to?'

The Doctor looked at the woman he loved, smiling blissfully as she gazed back at him.

'Anywhere you want Dr. Jones. We have all the time in the world.'


End file.
